monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Eruzerion Ecology
Taxonomy Eruzerion is a mysterious Elder Dragon that was recently discovered by Mezeporta. History There are no known legends about this Elder Dragon as well as no documentation of it, making the monster a mystery, even for the Guild. One was found at the top of the Tower after an accident occurred during an investigation there, leading to Eruzerion being discovered by the Guild.Information describing Eruzerion's discovery: http://www.mhf-z.jp/preview/10th/pc/monster.html From it being able to control fire and ice at the same time, the Guild recognizes Eruzerion as an Elder Dragon.Information describing Eruzerion's discovery: http://www.mhf-z.jp/preview/10th/pc/monster.html Habitat Range So far, Eruzerion has only ever been seen living at the highest point of the Tower. Ecological Niche From Eruzerion being recently discovered, it is unclear what exactly its role in the ecosystem is and what it feeds on normally. Biological Adaptations Unlike most other Elder Dragons, Eruzerion lacks wings, meaning its species lacks the ability to fly. Covering most of Eruzerion's body are pointed scales made of a metal-like material that protect its body from attacks.Eruzerion's item description from Monster Hunter Frontier. From their pointed nature, these scales are sharp to the touch.Eruzerion's item description from Monster Hunter Frontier. Though scales mostly cover its body, Eruzerion also has a mane of fur covering both sides of its body, from shoulder to tail. This fur is resistant to a change in temperature as well as changes color depending on the surrounding temperature.Eruzerion's item description from Monster Hunter Frontier. Strangely, the color on both sides of its body are completely different from one another due to it controlling the Burning Zero Element, a combination of fire and ice. This element is produced by two powerful sacs inside of Eruzerion's body, and the temperatures of both sacs influence one side of its body.Eruzerion's item description from Monster Hunter Frontier. Its right side is an icy blue due to an intense cold coming from one sac while its left side is a fiery orange due to a burning heat coming from the other sac, causing both sides of Eruzerion's body to be completely different colors and temperatures from one another. These sacs also seem to influence its horns since its right horn has become more durable while its left horn is hot to the touch.Eruzerion's item description from Monster Hunter Frontier. It is also thought that a gem produced inside its body is the source of its power.Eruzerion's item description from Monster Hunter Frontier. Despite being able to control both elements, Eruzerion can easily lose control of them if the opposite element is used on one side (Fire on its right side, ice on its left side).An example of Eruzerion losing control of one of its elements: https://youtu.be/CfYNj01Vgow?t=152 When it loses control of an element, its scales and fur will turn gray, indicating that it has temporarily lost control, but it will regain control of an element after a short period of time. Natural Phenomenon No natural phenomena have been witnessed so far. Behavior Eruzerion is considered to be a highly intelligent Elder Dragon that combines the burning fury of fire with the freezing tranquility of ice, one that few hunters return safely from.Information describing Eruzerion's discovery: http://www.mhf-z.jp/preview/10th/pc/monster.html Sources *Monster Hunter Frontier Z *http://www.mhf-z.jp/preview/10th/pc/monster.html References Category:Monster Ecology Category:Elder Dragon Ecology